The prior art is replete with various methods and solutions for permanently waving and styling hair. In one commonly employed type of permanent waving, hair is wrapped around rods and a basic solution of thioglycolic acid is applied to reduce the keratin in the hair. Thereafter the hair is removed from the rods, the solution rinsed from the hair with water and a setting or a neutralizing and oxidizing solution is applied to the hair. This neutralizing and oxidizing solution frequently consists of hydrogen peroxide. The purpose of this solution is to oxidize the keratin and restore the strength of the hair and set the hair. One such process is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,683 granted Sept. 3, 1968.
The above described processes are well known and have been employed for many years. Various attempts have been made through the addition of various chemical compounds to the reducing or oxidizing solution or through the use of extremely different oxidizing or reducing solutions to provide improved cold waving processes. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,403,937, 3,555,147, 3,865,930 and 3,071,515 disclose the inclusion of citric acid in cold permanent waving processes.
It has been the principal objective of this invention to improve upon the prior art permanent waving process and more particularly to provide a stronger better defined wave pattern while at the same time eliminating random fly-away appearance of the hair after drying.